Thrushfield Hall
by Silbrith
Summary: [The Invisible Library series by Genevieve Cogman] Irene, Kai, and Vale travel to Yorkshire to investigate a Fae with a penchant for Wuthering Heights. Story #3 in the series Tales from the Library.
1. A Field of Thrushes

_Notes: This is the third story in Tales from the Library, a series based on The Invisible Library by Genevieve Cogman. I wrote a status update about the main characters for my blog, Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation. The post is called: Library Acquisition: Thrushfield Hall. See the notes at the end of the story for more information._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Field of Thrushes**

**London, England. Alternate World: B-395.**

"Going my way?"

Irene paused on the sidewalk. When a luxurious hansom cab emblazoned with the crest of Liechtenstein pulled up to the curb next to her, it wasn't a surprise to see Lord Silver stick his head out of the window. The ambassador—and self-appointed leader to the local Fae—recently seemed to take particular delight in dropping in unexpectedly. Irene would have been annoyed by his attention if he didn't supply her with an occasional nugget of useful information.

Silver felt threatened by a rival Fae, Count Lecerf, who'd invaded what Silver viewed as his private playground—England. Silver considered Irene a useful tool in his desire to evict Lecerf, and since the Library also believed Lecerf was a far greater danger, Irene was willing to play along with his games.

"Forced to carry your own hat box? Tsk-tsk, my little Librarian. Isn't your pet dragon available to tote it for you? You must allow me to give you a ride home."

_So I'll be in your debt? Nothing doing_. Nor would she show any reaction to his insulting description of Kai. "So kind of you, Lord Silver, but I find the walk refreshing." Irene wasn't far from her shared lodgings in Warren Mews. Silver had likely parked nearby to wait for her. His manservant Johnson was also in the carriage, discreetly attired as ever in gray.

"You would honor me by your presence. I only ask for a few minutes." Silver tapped on the side of the cab for the driver. His golden skin exuded a warm glow of welcome. She'd expected him to lay a glamour on her, although compared with some of his more powerful efforts, this one was a token gesture.

Why did Silver want to talk with her? When the driver dismounted from the top of the hansom to open the door, she was sufficiently curious to accept the invitation. Even though there had been no recent reports of Lecerf in London, Silver could have been worried about spies at the embassy. Silver made abundant use of agents. He undoubtedly expected Lecerf did the same.

Irene took a seat opposite the Fae next to Johnson. "Perhaps you wish a favor of me?" she asked, raising a carefully courteous brow.

"You've already granted it by being here. I'd hoped for an opportunity to speak with you before your departure."

_A novel gambit_. She hadn't planned to take a trip. "You heard about my destination?"

"Yorkshire is delightful this time of year, especially the region around Leeds," he said, not answering her directly. "Not long ago, I passed a pleasant idyll in a field of thrushes. As I recall, there was an ancient stone cross next to a farmhouse." He paused to glance at Johnson. "What was the name of the river?"

"Sir, I believe you're referring to the Derwent."

"Ah yes. I spent a pleasurable evening with a charming lady who lives nearby. Her knowledge of stags is quite remarkable. She has a unique specimen mounted on a wall which was acquired a few weeks ago."

"I've heard that the song of the thrush can be illuminating," Irene said blandly, playing along with his version of charades.

He smiled warmly. "Precisely. I've also been told that the species of deer which the duchess cultivates has a strong aversion to dragons. Should you take your pet along, you may wish to keep him on a tight leash."

Silver's reference to stags was clearly meant to indicate Lecerf. In the previous two cases where Lecerf had been involved, attempts had been made on Kai's life. The motive was not simple to determine. Was Lecerf's hostility toward Kai merely the natural animosity all Fae displayed to dragons or was it something personal? Silver had no reason to protect Kai. More likely he considered that his caution would be an additional inducement for Irene to investigate, and he was right.

#

When Irene returned to her lodgings, questioning Kai was the top item on her list. He'd spent his morning researching leads on rare books in newspapers and should be happy for a break. Inquiries about his background were however not undoubtedly not at the top of his agenda. Irene suspected Kai was a member of one of the dragon royal families but he'd never disclosed any details. He had good reason not to. Dragons considered fealty to their family an inviolable obligation. That allegiance ran counter to the tenets of the Library which demanded equal loyalty.

Dropping her parcel on a chair, Irene put the kettle on for tea while she told Kai about her encounter with Silver.

"Did you ever have any dealings with the Fae before you joined the Library?" she asked.

"No. The alternate where I was recruited was an alpha. If there were any Fae present, I didn't encounter them."

Irene believed him. Alpha worlds were technologically advanced with well-ordered government structures. They were the antithesis of the chaotic environments the Fae thrived in.

"I'm telling you the truth," Kai added, looking more miserable by the moment. "There's no reason that I know of for Lecerf to single me out. I'd never heard of him until our case in Montmartre." He hesitated to eye her uneasily. "I hope you're not thinking of leaving me behind when you go to Yorkshire."

"For your sake, I should."

"You could view it as an opportunity instead," he suggested hopefully. "If Lecerf is there, I may be able to smoke him out."

"You want to make yourself a target?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" He smiled at her disarmingly. "There's a reason for the Fae to fear dragons. We're not without unique abilities. And if the situation becomes too dire, you can always use the Language to come rescue me." When she grimaced at his glibness, his expression turned serious. "I appreciate your concern, but from my standpoint, the two previous attacks proved my value. I wasn't killed, and both times we were able to acquire additional knowledge about our foe."

He might view the decision as settled, but she didn't. In any case, any trip to Yorkshire was premature. They couldn't simply roam through the countryside searching for singing thrushes in a field. Fortunately, they knew of someone with an intimate knowledge of the region.

#

"You're the Earl of Leeds. Silver knows we work together. He must have assumed I'd ask you. Are you familiar with a field of thrushes near the River Derwent?"

After posing her question, Irene sat back to enjoy her brandy while preparing to be enlightened by London's greatest detective—Peregrine Vale. In many respects, Vale resembled Sherlock Holmes, and the state of his parlor was a clear example. Irene would never set a new standard for neatness, but even she was taken aback by the reckless abandon at which he stowed chemicals, drugs of all descriptions, and stacks of newspaper clippings next to valuable antiques. His bookshelves were filled with reference manuals. Fiction interested him little unless it was evidence for a case.

Since discovering that Count Lecerf was in possession of a Chinese classic whose illustrations acted as portals to other worlds, Irene's supervisor Coppelia had made finding the book Irene's top priority. The count was viewed as a lethal danger to this alternate, one who could unleash chaos on a vast scale. Normally Librarians didn't work in partnership with residents of alternates. Vale was the exception which proved the desirability of flexible guidelines.

Vale tapped impatiently with one finger on the armrest of his wing-back chair. "You would have easily solved the riddle with a little research. Thrushfield Hall is an estate about fifteen miles north of York. It's owned by Lady Helena Moreton. I've met her on numerous occasions although I've never visited her home."

"Are you familiar with any stone crosses on the estate?" Kai asked.

"No, but that doesn't necessarily preclude one being there. There are several stone crosses in that region of Yorkshire. Some are of great antiquity. A few date back to Anglo-Saxon times." He stood up and retrieved a thick volume from one of his bookcases. "This is a registry of ancient monuments in England. If there is such a cross, it should contain a reference."

While he skimmed the index, Irene asked, "Is Lady Moreton Fae?"

"Yes, but of the benevolent sort. She married Sir Moreton roughly six years ago. He died two years later. My understanding is that she's quite popular with the locals. She's a patron to many of the local charities and hosts the annual church fete."

"In that respect she's not unlike Lord Silver," Irene said. "He likes to project the image of the noble benefactor."

He nodded absently. "There's no record of a cross near the River Derwent. It's a curious coincidence that you brought her to my attention. My sister wrote to me last month about her. A friend living in Leeds had visited Lady Moreton. She and her fiancé stayed the weekend. While they were at Thrushfield Hall, the man became ill. His symptoms—fever and hallucinations—were sufficiently alarming that his fiancée had him taken to a hospital. There he recovered quickly. The doctor was unable to pinpoint a cause and attributed his symptoms to the grippe. My sister visited him in the hospital and was struck by the clarity of his hallucination. He insisted he saw his fiancée calling to him from outside the bedroom window." He winced. "You should know that my sister suffers from a lamentable addiction to Gothic fiction."

Kai chuckled. "Shades of _Wuthering Heights_?"

Vale nodded. "Her friend also enjoys sensationalist literature, but her fiancé—the one who suffered the hallucinations—reportedly does not."

"I'd be tempted to write off his experience as a fever-induced dream if Silver hadn't also alluded to the work," Irene said. "That reference to a cross near a farm? He knew I'd associate it with Thrushcross Grange, the fictional location of _Wuthering Heights_. Silver also made a point of mentioning that a stag was a recent acquisition, indicating Lecerf was a recent acquaintance. Do you know of any other odd occurrences?"

"No, but I'll check with my sister." Vale eyed her curiously. "What do you suspect?"

"The Fae have been known to adopt the attributes of a fictional character in the belief that it makes them more powerful. If Helena had aspirations of becoming another Heathcliff, she could have induced the man's illness. We could test the theory by providing her with a pair of test victims."

"You and Strongrock?" Vale asked.

"Or you and me. Given Silver's warning about dragons—"

"—which is precisely why I need to go," Kai said, interrupting her. "I thought we'd already decided."

"You may have, but I haven't."

"Lady Moreton has asked me to visit on several occasions," Vale said, deflecting the simmering argument which was about to boil over. "I could introduce you as Canadian friends visiting England. That would simplify obtaining an invitation for you."

"Perfect!" Kai said enthusiastically. "We'll pretend to be engaged. Irene could wear a locket with a strand of my hair like Catherine wore in the novel."

Vale snorted. "Clearly Strongrock will be able to embrace his role of smitten fiancé."

Kai nodded eagerly, ignoring the sarcasm in Vale's voice. "I can easily convince her I'm madly in love with Irene. Of course, if I'm to play the romantic hero, I'll need a new wardrobe. It shouldn't take long. I saw some shirts on Savile Row which—"

Irene cleared her throat noisily. "Am I not to have a say in the matter?"

"Without question. You'll need new clothes as well." Kai studied her a moment, a calculating smile on his face. "As your fiancé, I'll accompany you to make your purchases."

Irene sighed, surrendering to the inevitable. Her clothes were chosen to allow her to blend into the background, not to portray a wealthy tourist. Kai's point was valid.

Kai turned to Vale. "Lady Moreton likely entertains in style."

"At our previous meetings she wasn't clad in rags," he agreed, an amused smile on his face.

Kai beamed. Was her apprentice now seeing himself as her dress designer? Was this a previously undiscovered talent of dragons?

"You're ignoring a much more pressing issue," she said, bringing Kai back to the here and now.

"You're rejecting me already? You haven't even heard me recite love poetry."

"Your prowess as a fiancé is not what concerns me." _Or my ability to appear equally smitten_. "Not even that you may be targeted, but will you be able to control your hostility to the Fae?" She pressed home her advantage before he could come back with a rebuttal. "We'll need to appear genuinely appreciative of her invitation. Concealing your dislike for the Fair Folk has not been your strong suit."

He took a long breath. "For this, I'll do it."

"I'll write Lady Moreton," Vale offered. "The fact that Lord Silver is being so helpful is enough to make the excursion worthwhile."

Irene nodded. "It concerns me as well. Underlying Silver's banter was an undertone of genuine unease. The power Lecerf wields is unprecedented. If Silver believes Lady Moreton can help us with Lecerf, it's essential we meet her."

Lord Silver had previously proven his usefulness by warning her of Lecerf's presence in London. When it came to Lecerf, she believed he could be trusted. In Silver's eyes, he no doubt considered Irene his pawn, and that didn't bother her. This was one pawn who didn't stick to the rules.

#

Kai had high expectations for the trip and not purely to discover more about Lecerf. As long as Irene feared for Kai's safety, it would put a brake on their partnership. Although she hadn't mentioned it, he suspected she'd discussed the matter with Coppelia. When Kai wasn't ordered back to the bowels of the Library, he assumed he'd been placed on probation. Superior dragon genes had enabled him to survive the previous attacks, and if he made himself a target, there'd be less chance of Irene becoming one.

It was truly unfortunate that contemporary morals in this alternate were so backward. Although he and Irene would pretend to be engaged, he'd be limited to handholding and an occasional peck on the cheek. Still, that was better than what he had in London. Kai knew Irene had feelings for him. What was difficult to figure out was why she didn't act on them. Surely she wasn't prejudiced against dragons? Was she so devoted to the Library, there was no room in her life for him except as her apprentice? He intended to make the most of this opportunity to demonstrate how right they were for each other. Even though Lady Moreton was a Fae, he'd be unfailingly gracious. She would be an unwitting ally in his strategy.

In her return letter, Lady Moreton had expressed in elegantly phrased language her pleasure to make their acquaintance and had invited them to stay overnight. In a matter of a few days, Kai and Irene found themselves riding with Vale in a first-class train compartment to York.

As the train chugged through the farmlands of northern England, the plot of _Wuthering Heights_ was on everyone's mind.

"Slicing through the atmospherics, what one is left with is a straightforward tale of revenge," Vale said dismissively. "Heathcliff was abused by the Earnshaws. Rather than blaming himself for the death of his beloved Catherine, he wreaks vengeance on others. Heathcliff didn't kill anyone. He couldn't be arrested for his actions. Normally it wouldn't be worth considering."

Irene winced. "Are you immune to the tragedies of the characters?"

"Perhaps if they'd been real people," he conceded, "however I can see where a Fae would enjoy playing with the emotions of others just like Brontë did in her story. There's no question that the connections to Lady Moreton are striking. She'd changed the name of the estate to Thrushfield Hall after she married Lord Moreton."

"I wonder how long she's been enamored of _Wuthering Heights_," Kai said, glancing through the train window at the sheep grazing in the fields. "Did she pick Lord Moreton because his property is in the Yorkshire moors?"

"Or did it inspire her?" Irene asked. "Vale, do you know how many years after the marriage the name change occurred?"

"Three. It may have been an idle fantasy. There was no hint of anything untoward in Lord Moreton's death. He was killed by a self-inflicted wound in a hunting accident. My sister wrote that in the past month, whispers have started about Thrushfield Hall being cursed. In addition to the incident concerning her friends, a man was found murdered a couple of weeks ago. His throat had been slashed. The body was found a couple of miles from the house in a wooded part of the estate."

"Do you have any details about the victim?" Irene asked.

Vale nodded. "I researched the crime before we left London. The man was twenty-eight, an architect and amateur ornithologist. He'd been on a walking tour of the moors." He frowned. "In addition, there have been reports of nocturnal howls and of exsanguinated animals."

"Somehow I knew we wouldn't be able to escape the possibility of vampires and werewolves," Irene said, giving a small sigh.

At Vale's arched eyebrows, Kai clarified, "Some believe that the characters of Heathcliff and Catherine are vampires. Dogs are also featured in the novel and may be a metaphor for werewolves."

"The vampiric references are particularly noteworthy," Irene said. "They may have been what first attracted Lady Moreton to the novel."

"Vampires, werewolves, tragic love affairs . . . They're all catnip for a Fae," Vale commented.

"You have less resistance to the Fae than we do," Irene said. "You'll need to be particularly careful."

"Helena has never displayed any interest in me," he scoffed.

Irene appeared skeptical of his claim. Kai sometimes wondered if Irene had feelings for Vale. Detective fiction was her favorite genre. Kai suspected she'd chosen her name from a character in Sherlock Holmes, and Vale's similarity to the fictional detective was close enough that anyone with a penchant for Holmes would be fascinated. Kai wasn't immune to Vale's magnetism either. But so far Vale had shown no indication of being romantically interested in anyone. That could serve to make him impervious to any glamour Lady Moreton attempted to lay on him.

Irene had initially been concerned that Kai would be in more danger, but it appeared that Vale would be a more likely target. Lady Moreton had invited him several times to visit her. Was she also intrigued by him?

#

The carriage dispatched by Lady Moreton to pick them up was waiting for them when they arrived at the York train station. As they traveled into the heart of the northern moor, Irene realized she was repeating phrases used by Lockwood, the _Wuthering Heights_ narrator. The wild desolation of the landscape worked a spell on her, sweeping her into a fantasy where she was a Gothic heroine and her two protectors were traveling with her. After a minute's idle indulgence, Irene shut down the notion. Was the moor trying to lay a glamour on her or had she let herself be seduced by Emily Brontë? Whatever. She was a level-headed Librarian, not the naïve heroine of _Northanger Abbey_, and the odds were greater that she'd need to rescue the men rather than the other way around.

For her part, Lady Moreton quickly dispelled any notion of a resemblance to Heathcliff. Tall and svelte, she was clad in a mauve silk gown embellished with ivory embroidery. Her tawny hair was caught in a net sparkling with miniature jeweled butterflies. Unlike the uncouth, ill-mannered Heathcliff, Lady Moreton was the embodiment of the refined hostess. She graciously welcomed them onto her estate, paying equal attention to all three of them. If Irene hadn't been told she was Fae, she wouldn't have recognized her as being one.

Kai didn't display any hint of animosity. True, he focused on Lady Moreton's Russian wolfhound more than their hostess. The dog appeared to be unusually attracted to him, rubbing against his legs and nuzzling his hands. After contemplating the possibility of werewolves running wild over the moor, Irene was relieved that Kai's only concern could be an abundance of dog fur on his trousers.

The hall was one of those marvelous country homes which made Irene think of Jane Austen's works. The exterior appeared to be a medieval construction, but inside it had been transformed in the Italianate manner with marble walls and luxurious Axminster carpets. Paintings in ornate gold frames were hung throughout the mansion. Irene only had a glimpse of the library but the sight of the bookcase-filled room made her long to shut herself up inside. Plus, it was an excellent reminder of why they were there—not to trace Lady Moreton's addiction to _Wuthering Heights_ but to obtain leads on Lecerf. For the moment, how she would work the count into the conversation escaped her. She was relying on establishing a friendship with her ladyship to achieve her objective.

After a tour of the main floor, Lady Moreton showed them to their rooms to change for dinner. Irene's was next to Lady Moreton's suite. Kai and Vale had adjoining rooms at the other end of a long hallway. Irene replaced her moss-green traveling costume with an azure-blue low-cut gown with lace sleeves. She'd seen a similar design in a House of Worth catalog and had splurged on it at the spur of the moment.

Irene spun in front of the full-length cheval mirror in her bedchamber. The silk fabric clung sensually to her skin. Was this why her fellow Librarian Bradamant wore such elegant clothes? She might be onto something. Irene felt transformed. The gold locket Kai had purchased for her was dangling from her neck. She fingered it, slipping into a daydream about being caressed by Kai's slender fingers rather than the silk fabric.

A knock on her door made Irene start guiltily. She was on assignment, not a holiday. When she opened the door, Kai was standing outside, resplendent in a black swallow-tail coat and starched white shirt. His mouth opened but no word came out when he saw her. That dress was worth the extravagant sum she'd paid and then some. For a moment Irene reentered the world of Jane Austen with a younger, more innocent Darcy standing in front of her.

"Irene, I . . . You look enchanting! Why did I wait so long to propose?"

She laughed. "A question I often ask myself." This was the kind of banter she needed and something that would keep her grounded in the present reality—to the world where he was her apprentice and fellow agent. Thoughts of possible intimacy would have to wait. Judging by his expression, he was fighting the same battle. She'd hold onto the hopefulness of that thought and slip it into the locket where it could reside along with the strands of his hair.

He held out his hand. "Shall we join the others?"

A much safer idea than lingering inside her bedroom which was sensually decorated in shades of peach.

Vale was already downstairs. And if Kai was a young Darcy, Vale would make a splendid Knightley. It was now up to her to be much wiser than Emma.

Over a dinner of roast pheasant, Irene explained her interest in literature. "I particularly admire the Brontë sisters. Mr. Strongrock and Lord Vale have been indulging in my desire to visit the settings in northern England. I couldn't help but be struck by the name of your estate."

Helena smiled warmly at her. "You've guessed my secret! I too possess a fascination for English literature. I convinced my late husband to rename his property, and he indulged my whimsy to mix Jane Eyre's Thornfield Hall with Thrushcross Grange of _Wuthering Heights_." She gave a melodious chuckle. "You won't be surprised that I named my dog Nelly after a character in the novel."

"Did you feel life was imitating fiction when my sister and her friends visited you?" Vale asked.

"You're referring to the young man's unfortunate illness? He was quite feverish, poor chap. I admit it did take me aback. He's a musician and of tender sensibilities. I suspect he was also enamored with Gothic literature. I was delighted to hear he made a full recovery." She turned to Kai. "Mr. Strongrock, I hope you're not feeling faint?"

"Not at all, Lady Moreton," he said gallantly and turned to Irene. "But if I were, merely drinking on the beauty of my beloved would heal me."

If he weren't sitting across the table, Irene would have kicked him. Did he understand the meaning of overplaying a part? Kai had been directing love-struck looks her way the entire evening.

When they stood up from dinner, Lady Moreton added yet another complication to her life. Taking her by the hand, she said, "Tomorrow you must allow me to show you my extensive library. I have some rare treasures which may appeal to you." _And it will give us a chance to be alone_.

Irene concealed her surprise at the glamour Lady Moreton was planting in her mind, even as she was filled with an almost irresistible urge to kiss her. Irene had experienced many Fae glamours but none as powerful as this one. Would she be able to control it while taking advantage of Lady Moreton's interest in her?

"I look forward to it," Irene said smoothly, controlling her suddenly errant hormones. "I believe Lord Vale planned to take Mr. Strongrock on a morning walk through the countryside. They don't share my enthusiasm for books."

Kai narrowed his eyes at the lie, but he controlled what she knew was the caustic remark on his tongue. Undoubtedly there would be words later.

#

"Calm down, Kai," Irene urged. "This is exactly what we wanted."

"Not what I wanted," Kai protested vehemently, "and surely you don't either."

"Keep your voice down."

He opened the door into his bedroom. "We can talk inside."

"You know we can't."

"We're supposed to be engaged! Is that too much to ask?" He took her arm and pulled her inside but left the door open.

Vale was downstairs drinking port in the salon with their hostess. When Irene went upstairs to freshen up, Kai followed her. Once they were out of view of the others, he let his agitation register on his face. Another time she might have been flattered by his jealousy but not now.

"Kai, her ladyship isn't the first Fae who's tried to seduce me, and I can use that to our advantage. With you and Vale not around, I may be able to accomplish more. Remember, we're here to find out about Lecerf. You have no need to worry that I'll become Helena's love toy."

Kai grimaced at her word choice and continued to glower as he absently stroked Nelly. The Russian wolfhound had been following him around ever since they arrived.

"What is it about you and dogs?" Irene asked, hoping to distract him. "I've noticed the same phenomenon on the streets of London. They appear to find you irresistible."

"They sense my nature. Many species view dragons as their protectors. Bears, dogs, and cats in particular can be rather effusive." He looked as if he wished to say something else but stopped himself. "Good girl," he murmured to Nelly, some of the tension leaving his face. Irene hoped the dog would continue to act as a moderating influence the next day.

"We should go downstairs," she said, also lowering her voice. "I've survived Lord Silver's attention. Lady Moreton will be no different, I promise you."

He nodded, looking embarrassed. "I trust you, but be wary of her. I can sense the chaos in the mansion. Can you?"

"No." She'd known Kai was more sensitive to chaos. Dragons became physically ill when they were exposed to high levels. Worlds of pure chaos were lethal to them. "Is it enough to cause you difficulties?"

He shook his head. "It's not extreme, a little lightheadedness and discomfort. Just enough to set my nerves on edge."

That could explain his overreaction. "Look on the positive side," she urged. "By playing along with Lady Moreton's game, I'll be able to discover what information she has about Lecerf, then we'll be able to leave. I have no intention of staying here another night."

Kai appeared reassured. She wished she felt the same. Kai had never mentioned sensing chaos around Lord Silver. Was Lady Moreton truly that powerful or was Lecerf exerting an influence even now?

#

"Kai, help me!"

At Irene's plea, Kai started out of bed. He'd been sound asleep. The room was dark with moonlight streaming in through the window.

Where was she? He strode over to the wall and switched on the ceiling ether light. He appeared to be alone. Had he been dreaming? Feeling like a fool, he peered out the window. They were on the third floor. Irene surely wouldn't be outside. The only place she could hide in the room was in the wardrobe, and only his clothes were inside. Slipping on his dressing gown, he opened the door. The hall was quiet, with the only sound the faint regular ticks of the longcase clock at the head of the stairs. Wall sconces provided enough illumination to reveal there was no one about. It was after midnight. Everyone must be asleep except him.

Just a nightmare. Kai returned to his room and sat down at the writing desk, resting his head in his hands. The only detail he could remember was Irene calling to him from outside the window. Was the atmosphere of the house getting to him? Or was it his concern for Irene? Kai had been prepared for Lady Moreton to make a play for him or Vale, but not for Irene. Never mind that his mentor considered it a golden opportunity. For her frustrated suitor, it was an intolerable risk.

But he was only her student, blast it. He couldn't dictate to her how to conduct the investigation. And when it came to matters of her safety, she was seemingly oblivious to threats.

He heard a scratching on his door and stood up. Suddenly lightheaded, he swayed and had to brace himself against the table till the dizziness passed. Was he coming down with something? Or was the level of chaos affecting him more than he realized?

He opened the door and found the wolfhound outside. Nelly bounded into the room and began licking his hand. He leaned down to stroke her head. Why couldn't Irene be as affectionate?

He groaned. Was that part of her appeal? She was unattainable? His father would dismiss his feelings as a stripling's infatuation, but he knew it was something much deeper. The way she'd looked this evening . . . If she'd permit it, he'd shower her with silks and jewels. The finest designers would dress her . . .

He rubbed his forehead. Why was he torturing himself this way? Normally he had no difficulty in concealing his emotions, but this evening they'd been on the surface for everyone to read . . . and mock.

Nelly appeared anxious to stay with him, and he saw no harm. He left his door open. Perhaps the wolfhound would keep the nightmares away.

* * *

_Notes: Sorry, Kai, but more help than Nelly can provide will be required in Chapter 2: The Locket. If you'd like to read an introduction to the world of the Invisible Library, you'll find one on the Tales from the Library page of my blog.  
_

_Visuals for the story are on the Tales from the Library board of my Silbrith's Stories Pinterest site. The board includes my dream cast of actors as well as location pics. Fanfiction doesn't allow links in notes, but there are links in my profile. I used photos from two country houses in Yorkshire to represent Thrushfield Hall: Ripley Castle and Brodsworth Hall. Some believe the houses are haunted. Signs that the Fae are still among us?_


	2. The Locket

**Chapter 2: The Locket**

**Thrushfield Hall, Yorkshire.**

Peregrine Vale awoke with a start. His bedchamber was dark except for a few embers in the fireplace. Strong gusts of wind rattled the casement windows, but that wasn't what roused him from a sound sleep.

"Irene!"

Vale nodded at the confirmation. He knew he hadn't dreamed it. Although the cry was faint, the distress in Strongrock's voice was unmistakable. Leaping out of bed, Vale slung on his dressing gown and went into the hall. The door to Strongrock's room was open—a fact of, for the moment, unknown significance. The door was closed when Vale retired for the night.

"Irene!"

Vale entered to find Strongrock standing by the window. He was struggling to open the casement latch. Lady Moreton's wolfhound Nelly was nudging his leg. He appeared not to notice Vale's arrival. Was the man sleepwalking?

Vale flicked the light switch and strode over. "Why are you trying to open the window?" He kept his voice calm as if nothing untoward had happened.

At last Strongrock reacted to his presence although he displayed no surprise at him being there. "Irene's outside!" His eyes held a mute plea for assistance. "I must go to her."

His words were alarming, but not in the way he intended. They were strikingly similar to the fears uttered a month ago by the sick fiancé. Both men enacting a scene from _Wuthering Heights_ could surely be no coincidence.

"That's not possible," Vale said firmly, concealing his unease. "We're on the third floor. There are no trees in front of the window. Winters can't be outside."

"But she's calling to me." Strongrock clutched the lapels of Vale's robe, forcing him to face the glass. "Don't you see her?" He pointed to the blackness outside, not appearing to notice that his hand was shaking as if with the ague.

"Listen to me," Vale commanded, deliberately prolonging each word to allay his friend's anxiety. "You must have dreamed it."

Strongrock stared at him with feverish eyes. "You're wrong. She's right there."

"I'll prove it to you." Vale unlatched the casement and thrust it wide open. That was a curiosity in itself. It was inexplicable that Strongrock hadn't able to open it.

The young man leaned out the window while Vale kept a firm grasp on his waist, prepared to pull him back if necessary. After scanning the empty vista for several seconds, he let out a long shuddering breath. "She's not there."

"You should return to bed," Vale urged. Strongrock had appeared in excellent health at dinner, but now was displaying unsettling signs of delirium. Was he being manipulated by the Fae or genuinely ill? Everyone had eaten the same food at dinner. Poison was unlikely.

Strongrock swallowed. His skin was always pale, but his pallor was now acute. He continued to stand dazed by the window. Vale didn't waste time in repeating his advice but gripped him by the shoulders and guided him back to bed. Strongrock didn't resist but Vale needed to help him swing his legs on top of the sheets.

"Don't disturb Irene about this," Strongrock beseeched.

"I don't intend to. It can wait safely till morning but then she'll need to be told." He placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should get some rest. I'll stay here through the night." He nodded toward the chaise lounge in the corner. "I'll be quite comfortable."

Strongrock shook his head. "That won't be necessary."

_And let you experience more hallucinations in my absence?_ That wasn't about to happen. As a dragon, Kai wasn't subject to Fae glamours, but he could be susceptible to other Fae magic.

Sleep would likely be impossible for either of them. His young charge grew increasingly restless. After a few minutes, he flung off the covers to stagger back to the window.

"Do you see her again?" Vale asked.

"No, but I can hear her calling to me."

"She most assuredly is not. What you're experiencing is a hallucination, likely induced by the fever you're running. If you can't sleep, you could try reading something."

Strongrock stared anxiously through the window then appeared to concede reality, his shoulders slumping. "There may be a book in the bedside cabinet." He squatted in front of it and opened the doors where several books were displayed on a shelf. He selected one, uttering a dry rattle of a chuckle. "This seems appropriate."

"What is it?"

"_Wuthering Heights_."

Vale groaned. "Not a wise decision in your present state."

Strongrock stared at the cover, his hand hovering a few inches away.

"What is it?" Vale asked sharply.

Strongrock's breaths came out in short gasps. The wolfhound which had been keeping him close company whined uneasily. "Chaos," he muttered. "The book is steeped in it. I'd felt heightened levels ever since we arrived. It may be coming from the book. Chaos acts as a poison to dragons."

Vale jumped up and snatched the book away from him. The book appeared ordinary enough to him. It was the standard edition available at any bookseller in England. "I'll remove this to my room."

"No," he protested. "The effect is manageable. We need to take it to Irene. Does it have illustrations?"

"You believe it may be like _Dream of the Red Chamber_?" Up to now, they'd only known of one book which possessed the ability to act as a traverse to other worlds. If there were similar books in circulation, the extent of the repercussions could be severe.

"Silver told us to come here because there was some connection to Lecerf," Strongrock said. "Could this book be another trap? I've never heard of a book permeated with chaos, but I'm sure this one is."

Vale skimmed through the volume which contained electrotypes of wood engravings. He stopped and gazed with shock at one illustration.

"What is it?" Strongrock demanded.

"Stay away!" he ordered. What Fae devilry could accomplish this?

"Then describe it to me."

"The drawing shows you in the room with a wolfhound. Hardly a standard illustration for this edition."

Strongrock snatched the book from his hands before Vale could stop him. As he stared at the image, their surroundings dissolved into a dense fog. Time appeared to slow . . .

"Vale, are you there?" Strongrock's voice echoed faintly in the chamber.

"I'm right beside you," Vale assured him. The air had turned chill as if the windows were open. Through the thin padding of his slippers, he no longer felt carpet but hard stone. A wave of uneasiness swept over him as his senses sharpened. This was no bedchamber.

As the fog slowly dispersed, he realized they were standing in a vaulted wood-paneled hall.

The night sky had previously been clear, but a storm now raged outside. The occasional lightning bolt slanted in through windows set high in the walls, revealing a lofty timber hammerbeam roof unlike anything in Thrushfield Hall. Lady Moreton's home had once been a medieval manor. Before it was restored, such a hall could have existed. Curious. Had they traveled through time as well as space or was this simply a Fae fantasy?

Strongrock stood next to him, his mouth open as he gazed around. The dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you all right?" Vale asked.

He swallowed. "I'll manage. Surprisingly the level of chaos is less here than in the bedroom." He took a breath. "We can count this as confirmation for our hypothesis. _Dream of the Red Chamber_ was not a unique example."

Vale noted with approval Strongrock's attempt to keep emotions at bay. He was also relieved Strongrock wasn't continuing to imagine Winters was there with them.

The hall was devoid of furnishings and appeared to have been abandoned. The floor and rafters were coated in a thick layer of dust. Vale strode over to the heavy oak doors. He wished he were in something other than pajamas and dressing gown for his first foray into another world. Fortunately, he'd worn slippers. Strongrock was barefoot.

Vale placed his hand on the wrought-iron handle to push it open and felt a charge surge through his body. "Stand back!" he ordered. "The door's electrified." He tried to yank his hand free, but it was frozen to the handle. The sensation wasn't painful, but he was unable to free his hand.

Strongrock ignored his command and gripped his trapped arm. Both men pulled but their combined force was not enough for him to break the hold.

"I'll brace myself against the door," Strongrock offered. "That will give me more leverage."

Vale hated the ridiculous nature of the situation. How could he be glued to the door? It had to be another Fae trick.

As soon as Strongrock's back touched the door, sparks lit up the room. A blinding pain coursed through Vale's body and he knew no more.

#

Irene had slept fitfully during the night, her dreams plagued by Lady Moreton chasing her throughout the mansion while waving a book, no doubt _Wuthering Heights_. Vexed at herself for letting the atmosphere affect her, Irene dressed quickly. She expected Kai to appear at her door at any moment, but Kai must have slept in as well.

When she left her room, she knocked on both his and Vale's doors on her way to breakfast. Neither one answered. They'd likely already gone down for breakfast, but it was odd that Kai in his role of solicitous fiancé hadn't checked on her first. Surely he wasn't sulking because of Lady Moreton's advances?

Their hostess had invited them to the breakfast buffet in the dining room. When Irene entered, only Lady Moreton was present.

"Have you seen Mr. Strongrock and Lord Vale?" Irene asked.

"No, but I've been here for only a few minutes." Lady Moreton was in an ice-blue silk caftan. Her long hair was tied back into a loose chignon. She rang the bell on the sideboard and the butler appeared from a side room. He'd also served dinner the previous evening.

"Garrick, have you seen Miss Winter's fiancé or Lord Vale?"

"Yes, my lady. They came downstairs together and had an early breakfast. They mentioned they were going out for a morning hike."

"Ah, that explains it." She turned to Irene. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Irene thanked her, concealing her unease. Although she'd suggested they go on a walk, it was highly improbable that Kai and Vale would have taken off without seeing her first, particularly not as concerned as Kai was about her safety. At the very least, he would have left a note. She decided to hold off till after breakfast before taking any steps. That would give her enough time to assess the situation with Lady Moreton.

Irene helped herself to salmon and sautéed mushrooms. Whatever intrigue was going on, Garrick was a party to it since he claimed to have spoken with her companions. Had she been wrong to suspect Lady Moreton? What if Garrick was the one acting on Lecerf's behalf? Irene studied him in side glances. He was gray-haired, stout, with a face frozen into a look of haughty disdain. Was this once more a case of the butler having done it? The extent of her ladyship's complicity was for the moment unknown. Irene waited till he left before questioning her hostess.

"I believe we have a mutual acquaintance, Lady Moreton," Irene said, spreading some lemon curd marmalade on toast. "Count Lecerf mentioned to me how much he enjoyed your hospitality."

"It's just the two of us. Please call me Helena, my dear. How is the count? I haven't seen him for several months."

_Not helpful._ "He was well the last time we spoke." _Too well. He'd trapped me in quicksand and disappeared inside a book._ "We chatted at length about _Dream of the Red Chamber_."

Helena blanched at her words. Irene had struck a nerve. Her hostess began twisting a ring on the middle finger of her left hand. Irene had noticed her wearing it last night as well. It was an unusual design—a fretwork of tapered bands set with diamonds.

"The illustrations in the book were what fascinated me most," Irene continued mildly.

Helena dropped her fork with a loud jangle onto the plate as she looked horrified at Irene. Garrick strode into the room, casting a disapproving scowl on Irene.

"Would your ladyship like some more coffee?" he asked. Was that an attempt to allow her time to recover?

Irene didn't press home her advantage. Garrick was looking more suspicious by the moment. Further inquiries would need to be postponed till they could talk in private. "You'd mentioned showing me your library," Irene prompted. "Perhaps after breakfast?"

"I'd be delighted to," Helena said, her face relaxing. "I have first editions of several works by the Brontë sisters." They spent several minutes comparing the heroines of their novels before rising from the table. Garrick left them once more in peace. Still no sign of the men.

When Helena left to dress for the day, Irene went upstairs as well with the intention of searching Kai and Vale's rooms. She found the wolfhound prowling the hallway outside the bedchambers. Nelly was worried too.

Kai had mentioned his bond with animals. Could Irene take advantage of it? She had rarely manipulated animals to do her bidding. She'd spoken with other Librarians who'd tried it with varying degrees of success. Apparently, some animals displayed a natural resistance. But in this case, she had an advantage. Nelly liked Kai. Wouldn't she want to help him? Wherever Kai was, Vale was likely also present. The two would make formidable opponents to most enemies. In addition to Kai's martial arts ability, both men were expert swordsmen. But their skills might not be sufficient protection against supernatural foes conjured up by the Fae.

Irene approached Nelly. Framing the Language first in her mind, she stroked her head. Nelly likely didn't know Kai's name, but in one respect he was unique in the household. "**Show me where the dragon is**," Irene commanded.

Nelly galloped to the door of Kai's room and whined. When Irene opened it, the wolfhound homed in on the bedside cabinet. Irene followed her, noting the unmade bed, the sheets thrust back as if he'd risen in haste. Kai was meticulous in his habits. He never would have left for a walk before tidying up.

Nelly sniffed the door of the book cabinet and began pawing. It wasn't possible for Kai to be inside a small chest. How had the dog misunderstood? Perhaps she'd chosen the wrong words and there was a statue of a dragon inside, although that didn't seem likely. When Irene opened the cabinet, Nelly nuzzled one of the books lined up on a shelf—a copy of _Wuthering Heights_.

Kai was inside a book? A chill encased Irene. Did this book contain a traverse to another world? If she opened it, she could be trapped inside. Perhaps Kai and Vale already were. During her only other experience with a book of such power, a copy of _Dream of the Red Chamber_, Irene had retrieved it from the hotel suite of Count Lecerf. She and Vale had examined it without anything happening to them. Later, Lecerf was able to disappear within the book, causing it to vanish with him. It was possible that only certain illustrations acted as transfer points, but she couldn't take the risk . . . at least not yet.

Irene secreted the volume in her purse and patted the dog. Nelly had evidently decided any friend of Kai's was one of hers and stuck close to her as she went next door to inspect Vale's room. His bed was also unmade, but in his case that was nothing out of the ordinary.

As she reentered the hall, Nelly let out a low growl. Irene looked up to see Garrick striding toward her. His face finally displayed an emotion—pure venom.

His mouth was open as if to show off his lengthy fangs. Garrick was a vampire, and he'd apparently targeted her to be his next meal.

With no silver bullets handy, and no sword to slice off his head, assuming he'd let her, Irene dug deep into her Language toolbox. **"Carpet runner, wrap yourself tightly around the vampire and don't let him move!"**

Irene jumped off the runner as the Persian rug came to life. Lifting itself off the floor, it ensnared Garrick and encased him tighter than a mummy. Unable to extricate himself, he crashed to the floor with a loud curse.

Irene raced down the stairs to the library, hoping Helena was already inside. Nelly was bounding alongside her. The carpet wouldn't be able to hold a vampire for long but it gave her a few precious minutes.

She saw the open library door in front of her and flew in, slamming the door shut behind her. The door was made of honey oak. Even for a vampire, it would present a formidable obstacle.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked, rising from her seat on a Chesterfield sofa.

Irene ignored her. There were enough books in the library that she could create a temporary Traverse, harnessing the power of the Library to include the room within its safety. Murmuring the words which would ward the room and seal it off from any intruder, Irene took a chance she wasn't shutting herself inside with an even worse foe. She had a good feeling about Helena. It was a gamble, but the best one out of her limited options.

"Garrick attacked me," Irene said, turning to her. "I assume you're aware that your butler is a vampire."

Helena blanched. "He hasn't attacked anyone in . . . " She fell silent as she twisted her ring once more. Those gold spokes on the ring were distinctive. Was the stylized pattern a representation of antlers?

"Where did you get your ring?" Irene demanded.

"It was a gift."

"Take it off," Irene ordered.

"I can't!" Helena wailed. "I've tried but the pain is unbearable."

"Lecerf gave it to you."

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"He's using it to control you," Irene continued ruthlessly, making a calculated guess. She could hear Garrick pounding at the door. "I've warded this room. Lecerf's power may be blocked. Try it again. If you don't, I will."

Irene took a step toward her, and Helena must have noticed something in her face which warned her that Irene was fully capable of carrying out her command.

With trembling fingers, Helena cautiously tugged at the ring, her face growing dumbfounded when it slipped off easily. "It doesn't hurt!"

Irene quickly snatched it from her fingers and placed it inside her purse. "How do you feel?"

"The count was inside my head, directing my movements, but now he's gone." She smiled and gazed at Irene with what could only be called starry eyes. Surely Helena wasn't thinking of laying another glamour on her. Could Irene blame her attitude on the new clothes Kai insisted she buy?

"You can celebrate later," Irene said brusquely. "My companions aren't on a hike. They've been abducted, and I believe they've somehow been drawn inside this book." She withdrew the novel from her purse. "Do you know about the power it wields?"

She nodded. "Count Lecerf gave it to me. He said to keep it in a guest bedroom where it would enable me to give life to my fantasies. I didn't believe it would harm anyone. After the sudden illness of the young man, I removed the book and placed it in the library."

"Garrick must be working for Lecerf. He or someone else placed it in Mr. Strongrock's bedroom. Do you know how it works?"

"I only have a limited understanding," Helena admitted. "The count told me about his ability to create worlds from fiction. He said that some of the illustrations were enchanted. That's when he told me about _Dream in the Red Chamber_ and how he could live within that world. Once he took me inside _Wuthering Heights_. It was the scene where Heathcliff visits Catherine's body before the funeral. He places his hair with hers in the locket. We were able to manipulate the characters. I made Catherine—"

"How did you get back?" Irene demanded before Helena went off on another dream. No wonder Lecerf could control her so easily. She'd already been living in a dreamworld. He simply accentuated it.

She shrugged. "I don't know how he accomplished it. Count Lecerf had the book with him. He opened it to the same illustration and had me hold onto his arm. When he placed his hand on the illustration, we were whisked back to Thrushfield Hall."

Irene withdrew the book from her purse. Nelly immediately began nuzzling against it. The dog knew what Irene must do. The book had been enchanted by Lecerf. Would that keep it from responding to the Language? There was only one way to find out. "**Book I hold in my hands, you are bound to me and will not leave my grasp until I command you otherwise**."

Helena stared at her. All she heard were simple words in her own tongue, not the complex sounds which only Librarians could utter. Irene tested the strength of the bond by placing the book on the side table next to her. It immediately shot back into her hand.

Irene opened the book, half-expecting to be immediately transported to a different realm, but so far she was still in place. She sat down in a chair and leafed through the pages. "If I'm drawn in, don't attempt to follow me. I may not be able to extract you. Do you remember which illustration you were looking at?"

"It was the scene I'd described. Heathcliff was staring at the coffin."

Irene paused at a depiction of Lockwood being attacked by bulldogs. Was that what Kai and Vale were confronting? None of the illustrations appeared to have any enchantment. She leafed further. And then she found it. Kai and Vale's images were in a bedroom. Irene's face was outside the window as they turned away from her in horror. The Library brand on Irene's back began to sting from the chaos radiating from the book. The illustration dissolved into a cloudlike fog. Irene pressed her hand into the mist.

#

Kai slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was sprawled flat on his back gazing at an intricately beamed vaulted roof. He turned his head and saw Vale on the stone slab floor next to him. They must have been thrown clear by the explosion. The doors were several feet away.

He staggered to his feet. "Vale, are you all right?"

"I'm in satisfactory condition," he said, sitting up. "Were you injured?"

He took slow breaths, regaining his composure. "No." So much for superior dragon genes. They were a decided hindrance in a world stinking with chaos.

Kai relaxed his mind, calling forth his dragon identity, and studied his hands. He should see claws emerge, scales form, but there was nothing. He reached out in his mind for river spirits but was unable to sense the flow of water from the nearby river. He was stuck in a human form with no dragon abilities. They'd have to get out without any draconic assists. And what had happened to Irene? Was this a plot to eliminate them so she'd be left alone with Lady Moreton? Irene was resourceful, but Lady Moreton could have Fae-fabricated creatures to assist her.

Daylight streamed in through the arched windows and illuminated their prison. The air was dense with dust and the smell of decay. Vale was already prowling the perimeter. Kai should do the same. Last night with only lightning to pierce the obscurity, they'd focused on the door. Kai had no desire to repeat that experiment. There was an alcove at the far end of the hall. Vale had paused at the entrance and was staring at something in the interior.

"What did you find?" Kai approached him, growing uneasy when Vale didn't answer him. Then he saw it. Resting on a long table inside the niche was a coffin. The lid was closed, but Kai didn't have to open it to know who was inside. Irene had been outside the window. This was Irene.

"Let me," Vale urged, gripping his upper arm when he drew near.

Kai shook off his hand. "No, I should be the one." He raised the hinged lid. Irene was lying on a bed of ivory satin. Her face, a pale parchment yellow, had an unearthly quality to its beauty.

"This is Fae devilry," Vale insisted fiercely "Irene's not here and I know she's not dead."

Kai swiped his hand over his eyes, wanting desperately to believe Vale was right. Irene was clad in a white linen gown. The locket he'd given her was around her neck. He reached for it. In _Wuthering Heights_, Heathcliff had mingled his hair with Catherine's. Would Kai find the Fae's blond strands strangling the ones he'd placed in the locket?

He opened it and froze in place. Ning? This was impossible. Not her. Not here. Not now.

Vale's words were meaningless noise. How could Ning's portrait be in the locket? And it wasn't how she looked when she was alive. This was a picture of how he'd found her lifeless in the bottom of the ravine. His stomach lurched as bile rose into his throat.

A hard slap stung his face.

"Pull yourself together," Vale ordered fiercely. "It's only hair. Irene's back at the Hall, likely in need of assistance. We must determine a means of returning to her."

What was Vale talking about? Didn't he see her? Kai steeled himself to take another look. The locket was open. Only a few strands of hair were in it. They had a blueish sheen and appeared identical to the hair he'd placed in the locket.

He must have hallucinated Ning, just as he'd earlier seen Irene outside his window. As he reached for the locket once more, it along with Irene's body disintegrated into dust.

"You see, I told you. All this"—Vale made an expansive gesture with his hand—"is a Fae-generated fictional stage expressly designed to torment us, and particularly you."

Kai's breath hitched as he forced himself not to stare at the powder on the satin lining. He was embarrassed to have been swayed by Fae trickery.

"That means there must be a finite extent to the illusion," Vale continued. "There are wards on the door. We need to discover a different exit point."

"Perhaps through a window." The windows were high enough that Vale likely wouldn't be able to reach them, but Kai could. He couldn't transform into a dragon but he still had his acrobatic skill. If he could jump out the window, he might be able to open the door from the other side.

Kai closed the lid of the coffin. "Help me move the table. I can vault from it to the window."

Vale glanced up at the window about twenty feet off the ground. "An impressive feat." Kai appreciated he didn't question his ability. They lifted the coffin off the heavy oak table and placed it on the floor. Estimating the distance, Kai calculated that if the table were eight feet from the wall, the angle would be acceptable.

Kai took a couple of deep breaths and focused his thoughts inward. His mind was sharper than at any time since he'd gone to sleep in the bedchamber. Dragon discipline had pulverized chaos.

He then strode to the back of the room. Keeping his eyes locked on the window, he sprinted toward the table, gaining speed as he ran. An easy jump to the table followed by a swift crouch. He flew like a released spring to the window ledge, managing to cling to it with his hands while he pulled his legs up.

A smile broke out on Vale's face. "Not bad. A useful discipline to master. I should add that to my regimen."

Kai peered out through the grimy glass. All he saw was an overcast sky, but that too could be an illusion. He hovered his hand over the window frame. There was no electricity that he could detect, but he didn't want to risk a repeat episode of being shocked. He stripped off his pajama top and wrapped his hand in it.

A thud echoed in the chamber. Turning his head, he saw a shape immersed in fog in the center of the room. As the mist evaporated, the shape grew distinct. It was Irene—alive and apparently well. Kai simply stared speechless at her. Perhaps it was for the best he was perched high off the floor. He wouldn't have been able to keep himself from embracing her, and be damned with propriety.

"Vale! I'm pleased to see you," she said. "Is Kai with you?"

"More or less." He pointed in Kai's direction.

She twisted her neck to look up at him. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was on my way to rescue you," Kai explained nonchalantly. Leaping down wouldn't be nearly as pleasurable. There would be little he could do to soften the landing.

"By an odd coincidence, I came here to rescue you, and I think you need it more. Can you get down?"

He slipped his top back on, but the silk would add minimal protection. "It would be best for you to stand to one side." When they were at a safe distance, he vaulted down as his master had taught him, compressing his legs to cushion the blow. He leapfrogged from the table to the ground and finished off with a controlled roll. Well, a semi-controlled roll. Only a few bruises . . . and one pair of silk pajamas which would never be the same.

Vale and Irene rushed forward to assist him, and if his hand gripped hers more tightly, it was completely understandable. The image of her corpse was still seared into his mind. It wouldn't be easily erased.

Irene was holding a copy of _Wuthering Heights_. It appeared to be the same book which had been in his room.

"I dislike bringing up an unpleasant subject," Vale said, "but that was the instrument which brought us here. You could be trapped here as well."

She smiled. "Not since I know the secret." She opened the book to an illustration. "When I saw this drawing in the library, it depicted you and Kai. Now look at it."

Kai stared. It was an image of Lady Moreton in the library.

"She showed me how it works. When I press my hand on the image, I should return. You will too if you hold onto me."

#

Irene breathed easier when the traverse worked just as Helena had said. The mechanism was as smooth as the permanent traverse in the British Museum to the Library, making Irene all the more curious to know who had devised such sophisticated technology. This surely couldn't be pure magic.

But musing would have to wait. They'd no sooner returned than a banging on the doors alerted her that Garrick, the vampire butler run amok, couldn't be held off much longer.

Vale brushed aside Helena's apologies. "Who's threatening to break in?"

"That's the butler," Irene explained. "Garrick attacked me earlier. He's a vampire."

"He's not alone," Kai said, listening intently. "I'd say there are at least three of them outside."

"They're under Lecerf's control," Helena said. "They must know you have the count's ring."

"Do you have any swords?" Kai asked her, scanning the room.

She nodded. "My husband kept some antique swords. They're in the cabinet next to the fireplace, but I'm afraid they're quite dull."

"Not after I'm through with them," Irene declared.

Kai darted to the cabinet and retrieved two old hunting swords. Irene focused on them. "**Sword blades, make your edges razor sharp**." Instantaneously the swords were transformed into lethal weapons.

Kai tossed Vale one of the swords, a boyish grin breaking out. Vale was just as bad, his face lighting up with his new toy. Their expressions reminded Irene of the way they'd looked when they charged off to do battle against a giant centipede automaton on the streets of London. Only there, they were wearing suits. Now Kai was barefoot, in torn pajamas. Vale wasn't much better but he had a dressing gown over his pajamas. Neither one seemed to mind their attire.

"You're not leaving me!" Helena whispered to Irene urgently, clinging to her arm. "Lecerf forced me to employ Garrick."

Was she simply inventing what she wanted to believe to save herself? Helena's fear appeared genuine. For now, Irene would protect her. She'd sort out the extent of Helena's guilt later.

"Gentlemen, are you ready for me to remove the wards?" she asked.

A glint shot through Kai's eyes which would spark terror in any vampire's face. "Take them down!"

#

Coppelia settled back into her desk chair, the artificial carved-wood fingers of her left hand tapping a soft staccato on the armrest. "I assume your two knights had no trouble in dispatching the vampires."

"Correct," Irene said. "Lady Moreton was extremely appreciative."

"Thanks to your efforts, you have won allies among the Fae. They may prove useful again."

Irene glowed at the unexpected praise from her mentor even if she wasn't confident of calling Lord Silver an ally. Coppelia must have realized the effect her words would have. As if to compensate for her white hair and fragile appearance, Coppelia's ramrod steel perceptions were sharper than the blades Irene had honed at Thrushfield Hall.

"Lord Silver sent you to Lady Moreton because she'd been enslaved to Lecerf. It's understandable why he is so hostile to the count. Lecerf could turn England's Fae population into robots to perform his bidding. Our scientists believe that the ring Lady Moreton wore acted as a control device, forcing her to carry out Lecerf's dictates. The ring may also have served as a conduit for him to spy on her activities."

"Have the scientists made any progress with the book?"

"Unfortunately, no. The copy of _Wuthering Heights_ appears to have lost its enchantment. They suspect the magic was tied to Thrushfield Hall. They hope to discover a way to reactivate it."

Coppelia was more forthcoming than usual. Irene wished Kai could be present at the meeting instead of having to cool his heels in the reception area. But Coppelia was brusque in her insistence on meeting with Irene alone. She was a stickler on following procedures. She'd leave it up to Irene to decide how much to share with her apprentice.

"Your plan was unorthodox," Coppelia continued. "It was fortunate for you that it was successful. By dangling yourself and Kai as bait, you were able to provoke a response. I find it particularly revealing that Kai was chosen to be experimented upon. I concur with your assessment that Lecerf is testing dragons. He may have designs on worlds dominated by them." The ghost of a smile hovered for a second on her face. "In that case, your assistant likely gave him pause. Despite his sensitivity to chaos, he performed acceptably."

Irene took that to mean Coppelia would prefer that Kai continued to act as Irene's assistant. Although Coppelia didn't mention it, she could feel that Kai would be a valuable messenger to inform dragon officials about the impending danger. Lecerf was targeting both Fae and dragons. Was he even now working on some method to bend dragons to his will? Nothing could be ruled out. He'd already exhibited abilities no one in the Library knew existed.

#

Kai shifted his weight once more as he extended his legs. He suspected that the metal frame chairs installed in the reception area of the senior Librarian offices were deliberately designed to be instruments of torture. The discomfort added to his frustration over not being included in the discussion.

He'd been able to persuade Irene that he'd reacted to the images of her face in the window and her corpse in the coffin as any fiancé would. He was grateful Vale hadn't disputed the point.

Only once had Vale asked him why he didn't say anything to Irene about how he felt about her. The earl had little tolerance for conventions and propriety, but Kai knew that if he acted on his desire, Irene's reaction would be to distance herself from him.

For them to remain partners, he would have to continue to bury his emotions. He should learn from the events in the hall how treacherous they could be. He'd thought he'd stopped torturing himself about Ning's death many years ago. Evidently he still harbored lingering guilt over the events, no matter how irrational it was to fault himself. Why else would he have hallucinated her image in the locket? Did that mean he was subconsciously worried he would be the cause of Irene's death as well?

There didn't seem to be any other explanation. Irene was the first woman he'd formed a strong attachment to since Ning. Even more reason to not let anyone know of the previous incident. There were to be no more hallucinations. Period.

The door to Coppelia's office opened at last and Irene walked out. Kai anxiously scanned her face. Was she about to cast him off for someone more resistant to chaos? Banish him back to the Library?

She took a seat beside him. "We have our marching orders. Coppelia agrees that Lecerf may be focusing on dragons to test your resiliency. After our weekend in Thrushfield Hall, he could have decided the three of us make the perfect guinea pigs."

_And?_

"And she wants us to continue what we've been doing. Lecerf's experiment at Thrushfield Hall will likely be repeated. So far, there have been no similar incidents reported in other alternates. We appear to be ground zero. As far as we can determine, his plan was a failure and that means he'll try again."

"It failed because you were able to remove the ring from Helena's finger."

"Exactly. He now knows that his magic wasn't as strong as the wards I was able to use. Next time, though, we may have a more difficult challenge." Irene paused for a moment, studying his face. "Coppelia understands your situation is particularly risky. She'd like you to continue. If Lecerf begins to attack dragon kingdoms, your assistance will be invaluable. Are you willing?"

"You know you don't have to ask," he murmured.

"But I don't take your help for granted. Coppelia, for her part, has begun a secret investigation into what could produce a book. The research is being kept confidential with less than a handful who will be working on the project."

"Is she worried about a traitor within the Library?"

Irene didn't answer him directly. "Lecerf has bent Fae to his will. He may not rest there."

"No Fae could turn a dragon into his puppet!"

"Are you so sure? The way he manipulated your thoughts? Planted hallucinations?"

The protest on Kai's tongue died in his throat. To ignore the possibility would be foolish.

"I trust you completely, and I hope you do the same with me. We should be on guard that Lecerf doesn't take advantage of that trust."

* * *

_Notes: Kai didn't tell anyone about the face he saw in the locket but he'll be forced to be more forthcoming in Olmstead Manor, the next story in the series. I plan to post it in August. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed your stay in Thrushfield Hall. _

_Blog: Penna Nomen & Silbrith Conversation__  
Pinterest: Tales from the Library board on Silbrith's Stories_


End file.
